1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast signal receiving device and method thereof in which genre data of the broadcast signal is detected thereby automatically being converted to an appropriate video and audio signal in accordance with a broadcasting mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A broadcasting station broadcasts various programs such as news, music concerts, sports, drama, education and documentary drama and transmits a broadcast signal over the air to a receiving system such as, a television set.
A televiewer selects a program which he wants to watch from various programs that are available and adjusts the conditions of video and audio to desired levels for the selected program.
However, it is often troublesome for the televiewer to adjust the conditions of video and audio signals each time the televiewer selects a program to watch. Accordingly, functions for adjusting the conditions of video and audio signal are often difficult to use, or it is unknown by the televiewer how to use these functions.
To overcome the problem as above-described, there is disclosed herein a device and method in which the televiewer selects a program, and appropriate conditions for audio and video signal level are automatically adjusted for various programs where audio and video levels are previously set in a memory.